PESADILLA
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Leon tiene una pesadilla en donde sora se va de Kaleido para casarse ¿Cómo afectara en el día del francés esta extraño sueño?


Sumarry: Leon tiene una pesadilla en donde sora se va de Kaleido para casarse ¿Cómo afectara en el día del francés esta extraño sueño?

**Pesadilla**

_-Adiós joven Leon, decidí casarme y formar una gran familia así que dejare el escenario Kaleido"_

_La imagen de Sora llevando un vestido blanco de novia agitando el ramo en lo alto como despedida y marchándose con una figura difusa de "alguien" se desvanecio tan rápido como el pudo abrir los ojos._

Sudaba y su respiración estaba tan agitada como cuando terminaba con un arduo entrenamiento. La imagen de Sora vestida de novia alejándose con **otro, **dejándolo atrás seguía en su mente.

¡Imposible! eso era lo único que podía describir aquella escena, después de todo ella amaba más que nada al escenario Kaleido, como para abandonarlo tan simplemente además ¿casarse? ¿Con quien?

La imagen de Ken y Yuri aparecieron como flashazos, había candidatos.

Gruño por lo bajo, lanzo lejos las cobijas color hueso y salió rápidamente de la cama, tiro la pijama azul intenso junto a la puerta del baño. Tan rápido como salió de la ducha tomo su mejor camisa y unos pantalones negros, su maleta con las cosas de entrenamiento y fue a su auto, ya recogería la ropa y tendería la cama al regresar de la carpa, ahora lo más importante era encontrarse con Sora.

La obra de la princesa que no podía sonreír había terminado y era hora de escuchar el nuevo libreto.

-La próxima obra será una adaptación de la leyenda El rayo de luna -Atrajo la atención de todos – trata sobre Manrique un joven noble que no se relaciona con las personas y prefiere estar solo haciendo reflexiones pero se enamora de casi cualquier mujer que vea, un día él se adentra en el bosque y es cuando se enamora de una hermosa mujer envuelta en un hermoso resplandor, ella escapa y él la sigue pero no logra encontrarse con ella no importa por cuanto tiempo o en donde la busque, no logra encontrarla. Un día Manrique se adentra de nuevo en el bosque y allí se encuentra de nuevo con esa hermosa luz que rodeaba a la mujer de sus sueños, entonces él se da cuenta de que su amor no era más que un rayo de luna. –Explico Mia rápidamente.

-Que idiota – murmuró Leo ante el personaje de Manrique.

-Qué pena que pienses así porque el protagónico es para ti – Canto Kalos divertido – Sora tu será el rayo de luna – acomodo sus gafas y se disponía a salir de la sala – Mia termina con el reparto.

Mia dio el resto del reparto y después de este todos conversaban sobre sus papeles.

Leo observaba a Sora desde lejos ella hablaba con sus amigas.

-Creo que será difícil representar algo que no está vivo – Dijo Sora

-Creo que lo que tienes que representar una alucinación –Observo Rosetta

Le gustaba observarla de lejos verla sonreír naturalmente, sin la tensión y sus intentos por ser correcta que hacia cuando estaba con él.

Era una mariposa reboloteante.

La imagen de ella alejándose se hizo presente de nuevo frete a él, se sacudió la idea de que ella se marchara pero cuando levanto la vista de nuevo, ella ya no estaba con su grupo de amigas, la busco con rapidez no le gustaba perderla de vista, imagino que habría salido de la sala, Salió rápidamente a buscarla.

Camina por los pasillos en dirección a la pista, allí estaría ella, podía estar seguro y no se equivocó, pero no estaba sola, sonreía libremente para Yuri Kilian.

-Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo fantásticamente, Sora tú misma eras como un rayo de luna: puro y hermoso.

-Joven Yuri no diga esas cosas me avergüenza

¿Sonrojarse? ¿Por qué se sonrojaba frete a él y ese maldito Yuri parecía encantado de ver aquello?

-Solo digo la verdad Sora – se agacho para buscar el rostro de la joven tomándola por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo.

-Jo...joven Yuri? – tartamudeo Sora, aquella cercanía la hacía temblar.

-Sora – llamo con voz grave atrayendo la atención de su compañera y del rubio – debemos empezar con las practicas

-Si – contesto enseguida dando un paso atrás para marcar distancia entre ella y Yuri, ella sabía bien qué lugar tenia ella en la vida de Kilian pero aun así decidió evitar malo entendidos.

-Vamos – Ordeno Leon dirigiéndose a la plataforma para subir a los trapecios.

Y ella lo siguió, Leon dejo que Sora fuera la primera en subir y antes de subir el regreso una mirada afilada hacia Yuri que solo sonreía con malicia.

-Hay otros método Leon – dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

Las horas pasaron para Leon y Sora habían logrado la teoría de una nueva técnica para la obra, seria usada para el clímax en donde Manrique se da cuenta de que su amada era un rayo de Luna, la técnica serviría para que Sora abandonara el escenario sin tener que detener el acto.

-Gracias por ensayar conmigo eso me ha ayudado a darme una idea de cómo llevar acabo mi papel, la verdad pensé que representar lago no humano sería muy difícil pero ahora lo veo claro – Dijo ella parada junto al auto de Leon, este aun no subía al auto.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, tú has hecho mucho más por mí – Contesto con neutralidad.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que gracias a ella había recordado que era la felicidad, que había recobrado su respeto por los demás miembros de un elenco, que había logrado el escenario que tanto soñó Sophie, que gracias a ella él había encontrado tantas cosas de sí mismo que había creído pérdidas para siempre, el amo por los escenarios, el sentimiento del amor, el amor que sentía por ella.

Pero todo parecía indicar que era el día de que los rubios del escenario Kaleido molesten a Leon pues el chico del Staff que siempre estaba rodando a su querida Sora corría hacia donde ellos gritando el nombre de su compañera.

-¡Sora, Sora! –Gritaba acercándose cada vez más –Sora todos te esperan, iremos a cenar todos juntos para celebrar la nueva obra y el éxito de Rosetta con la obra pasada. Oh! – brinco ligeramente y saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un móvil color rojo. Con una fresa colgando.

-Olvidaste tu móvil en la sala de entrenamientos.

-Gracias Ken, la señorita Layla dijo que me llamaría pronto, quiere que participe en su próximo obra de broadway– Dijo encantada mirando el teléfono para saber si había algún mensaje o tal vez una llamada perdida. No había nada.

-No te preocupes yo soy feliz mientras pueda ayudarte.

Leon fingía no escuchar toda la palabrería y adulaciones que decía el rubio hacia la chica que no lo escuchaba realmente eso lo divertía y dejaba tranquilo.

-Sora sobre la cena – Insistió Ken.

La imagen de Sora vestida de novia regresaba una vez más, él no podía ser una amenaza no significaba nada junto a él o Yuri, sí, prefería considerar un adversario al Kilian que a ese chico.

-Sora ira a cenar conmigo – Interrumpió antes de que ella misma contestara algo.

Sin dar tiempo a algo dicho por cualquiera de los dos Leon tiro de la mano de Sora para obligarla a subir al auto y enseguida subió él. Todo había sido tan rápido que incluso servía como escena de película de acción.

-¡Joven Leon! – Llamo sorprendida y algo asustada por el repentino comportamiento del francés

-¡Leon!

-¿Cómo?

- Solo llamame Leon, Sora somos compañeros y me molestas que sigas siendo tan propia conmigo mientras le permites tanta familiaridad a otras personas como ese chico de antes o a Yuri y no puedes ni mirarme los ojos a mí.

Se hizo a un lado en la calle quedando junto enfrente de un parque, apago el motor.

-Sora yo no deseo que te marches del escenario ahora que encontré a la única persona que puede ser mi compañera.

-Joven Leon no sé a qué se refiere yo no pienso dejar el escenario.

- Sora escúchame, tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida y yo probablemente regresaría ser el dios de la muerte si decidieras hacer a otro tu compañero.

-Joven Leon usted es mi compañero…

-No entiendes, me refiero a tu compañero para toda la vida.

Abrió la guantera y saco una bolsa de platico llamativo color blanca con adorno dorados, tenía grabado el logo de Royal Jewels.

Se la entrego y la invito con la mirada a ver el contenido Sora saco una caja de terciopelo blanco, no pregunto nada y también la abrió su contenido la deslumbro un anillo en forma de alas de ángel de pequeños diamantitos que rodeaban la base de oro.

"_**Quiero que me permitas ser tu compañero por la eternidad"**_

Decía el grabado en letras doradas en el interior de la tapa en francés y en japonés.

-¿Sora? – Dudo cuando la chica no decían nada y no hacia alguna expresión respecto a su confesión.

-Leon – Dijo ella dejándolo ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban

-Por fin me llamas solo por mi nombre – dijo tomando la mano de ella para colocar el anillo.

Sabía que su forma de llamarlo había sido la repuesta que tanto ansiaba.

*.*.*.*,

Ok tal vez sea un final algo ambiguo pero creo que poner algo más ya habría sido ostentoso. Espero le guste y se hayan divertido con la paranoia de Leon. No olviden comentar.

-La leyenda El rayo de la luna es de la autoría de **Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**, por si desean leerla.


End file.
